Séjour à la Congrégation
by Revesombre
Summary: Débarquement dans la Congrégation ! La faute à qui ? A Komui bien sûr ! Celui-là, si je l'attrape, je lui fait manger ses bouclettes ! Fanfiction totalement débile, rewiews hautement appréciées !Fanfic finie !
1. Prologue du désastre

Séjour à la Congrégation

Que se passe t'il quand une timbrée bretonne et donc têtue se retrouve propulsée contre son gré dans le monde de D Gray Man, avant de déclencher l'arrivée de deux autres catastrophes ambulantes se trouvant être ses meilleurs amis ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Et bien soit, mais avant tout, je précise que il n'y a ni mary-sue ni gary-sue dans ce texte (et que nenni, pas de couple avec nos héros préférés... Bref passons ) Ainsi, trois catastrophes ambulantes débarquèrent en ce joli monde peuplé d'exorcistes, d'Akumas et de Noah. Sauf qu'ils ne firent souffrir qu'une seule de ces trois parties... Laquelle ? Je vous laisse deviner.

Je précise que, excepté quatre-cinq apparitions, tous les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino-sensei (la prochaine fois je demanderai qu'on me rende mon argent sur les droits d'auteur non mais !), et qu'ils doivent se demander sincèrement pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours sur eux que ça tombe lorsque je fais un délire. Mais passons, là je tombe dans le hors-sujet grave.  
Voila, maintenant, voici le prologue de cet amas d'imbécilité... En espérant que cela vous engage à me suivre dans cette aventure totalement débile x3

Préambule (mise en garde)

Avant de commencer à lire ce qui va suivre, les auteures (c'est-à-dire moi ainsi qu'une amie) préfèrent mettre en garde le lecteur non averti se trouvant derrière l'écran, c'est-à-dire VOUS. Si jamais vous êtes allergiques aux textes issus d'énormes quiproquos, de délires virant à l'absurde, à Nalheubeuk, Survivaure ou bien encore Reflet d'Acide, ce qui va suivre risque fortement de griller votre sang-froid et votre patience, voir vos neurones. Afin d'éviter ceci, nous vous recommandons de cliquer sur la petite croix rouge en haut de votre fenêtre web… Pour ceux qui veulent tout de même lire cet amas d'imbécilité, voici quelques instructions à suivre :

1- Veuillez laisser votre cerveau au vestiaire, il ne résistera pas à la folie des auteures.

2- Asseyez-vous dans un siège qui résiste à toute crise de fou-rire.

3- Ne mordez pas le clavier, non encore moins la souris, non pas l'unité centrale ! Euh… Bref, ne lisez pas ceci si vous êtes au CDI de votre établissement scolaire ou dans tout endroit public ou si vous ne devez pas rire par peur de vous taper une honte monstrueuse.

Une fois ces instructions remplies, vous pouvez désormais lire ce qui suit… Bonne lecture !

PS : si jamais vous vous posez des questions concernant la santé mentale des auteures, nous vous répondrons : « Nous sommes des tarées ! » (Et fières de l'être !)


	2. Mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici !

Chapitre 1

Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici !

La journée avait été on ne peut plus normale, et je m'apprêtais à aller dormir. Baillant avec volupté et m'étirant de tout mon long devant l'écran de mon ordinateur, je laissais un message d'au revoir sur la chatbox de mon forum rpg préféré avant de fermer la fenêtre web et l'unité centrale, un sourire amusé fermement accroché sur mon visage. Rapidement, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, me lavais les dents, enfilais mon pyjama et m'en allais dans ma chambre où je me glissais sous mes couettes. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me prendre dans ses bras, et le noir prit possession de ma vue.

Un bruit d'explosion me réveilla en sursaut, me faisant ouvrir mes paupières sur un Komui échevelé se trouvant juste devant mon nez. Inutile de vous décrire ma stupeur. Je dus me pincer pour me prouver que non, je ne rêvais pas ! Me relevant d'un bond, je me rendis compte de deux choses : j'étais toujours en pyjama et j'étais le centre d'attention d'une grande partie de la Congrégation, exorcistes et traqueurs compris !

Rouge de honte, j'aperçus comme par miracle une pièce où se trouvait beaucoup de linge. Ni une ni deux, je m'y enfermai et en profitai pour me changer. Ce devait être le dressing car je pus m'habiller plus convenablement. Alors que je finissais de boutonner la chemise que j'avais empruntée, la porte fut ouverte de force, et je me retrouvai face à un Kanda apparemment de bien mauvaise humeur et à un Lavi étonné. Il était vrai que ni eux ni Allen ne m'avaient vu quelques instants auparavant, d'où leur surprise de se retrouver face à moi.

Se retournant vers Komui, le taciturne asiatique demanda, mauvais :

- Depuis quand sommes nous devenus des baby-sitters ?

La gifle fut cinglante et étonna tout le monde, moi compris. N'en montrant rien, je pris la parole, ou plutôt je hurlais :

- Qui est-ce qui m'a amenée ici !

Le mouvement de recul de Komui me suffit amplement. Remontant les manches de ma nouvelle chemise, j'allais m'élancer durement lui lorsqu'une main me stoppa net dans mon élan en m'attrapant l'épaule. Mon regard rencontra celui d'Allen, et je fus obligée de me calmer, mais mes yeux étaient déjà assez éloquents, de même que ceux de Kanda qui me lançaient des éclairs. Tournant la tête vers lui, je soutins son regard, tout aussi furieuse que cet espèce d'asiatique taciturne pas fichu de faire une phrase complexe lorsqu'il était en pétard !

Ce petit jeu aurait pu durer longtemps, mais Lavi, curieux, me posait des questions tout en enquiquinant l'asiatique. Je dus donc décliner mon identité, mes origines, mon âge et bien d'autres choses encore. À la question « Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? » je levais les yeux au ciel et opinais du chef. Surprise de l'assemblée et gros silence. A cet instant précis, je me mis à penser à Malkav, Goro, Cloud et Niu. Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que j'aurai bien aimé voir leurs réactions, et à ma grande surprise, un mini goro, un petit poulpe couronné, une quiche avec des yeux et une cloudy format SD apparurent dans quatre plops sonores. J'explosai de rire sous l'œil désespéré d'une partie de l'auditoire (mettez-vous à ma place aussi, vous verrez si c'est facile de rester sérieux !) et Lubérier, qui venait d'arriver, demanda ce qui se passait. La mini cloud discutait avec la quiche tout en fouettant le poulpe et le mini goro qui s'élancèrent vers Lubérier, l'un avec des fioles d'Ichor (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, sachez que l'Ichor est en fait du sang ), l'autre avec ses couteaux dans la main. Moi ? Je tentais vainement de me calmer, mais c'était trop pour mes pauvres neurones, et mon fou-rire ne cessait pas, bien au contraire, j'étais pliée en deux dans les bras d'Allen, totalement dépassé par la situation absurde qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Même Kanda ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir, c'est dire !

Komui expliqua alors qu'a la suite d'une de ses expériences douteuses, j'étais apparue devant lui (je savais bien que cet abruti y était pour quelque chose !) Reprenant ma respiration et un semblant de calme (avec un secrétaire se battant contre deux pestes hautes comme une pomme dans un bazar monstre, je vous dis pas la galère) je repris :

- Et moi j'ai rien demandé à personne, je veux rentrer chez moi, j'ai cours demain !

Silence consterné. Franchement, c'est agréable de se sentir soutenue… Totalement démotivée, je poussai un profond soupir, et les « apparitions » disparurent. Je me sentais encore plus seule. Link, sur un ordre de son supérieur, m'attrapa alors le bras et me tira vers une salle. Me dégageant brusquement, je marmonnai un vague « eh oh je sais marcher toute seule ! » avant d'entrer dans la pièce, bon gré mal gré…

* * *

Voila, la suite bientôt, si j'ai des rewiews x) (moi faire du chantage ? Absolument pas 83)  
nan, sincèrement, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, histoire de voir si je modifie où non quelques petits détails pour la suite. Merci d'avance !


	3. Jamais deux sans trois

Deuxième chapitre, après une assez longue absence pour cause de vacances... Je remercie au passage Rose-Eliade pour m'avoir donné un bon coup de pied au derrière à ma conscience professionnel x)

Persos : ceux de D Gray Man, ne sont pas a moi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les faire souffrir 8D

* * *

Chapitre 2  
Jamais deux sans trois

J'étais donc dans une pièce vaguement éclairée par un écran. J'aperçus un énorme tube, où trois personnes pouvaient y tenir facilement. Link me mit à l'intérieur avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable. Une fois en place, je demandai des explications, tandis qu'une sorte d'engin électronique se plaçait face à moi. Je voulais que Luuna, ma meilleure amie, soit là, je me sentirai beaucoup moins seule d'un coup ! Elle apparut pile au moment où l'espèce de tyran à moustache m'expliqua qu'on allait lire dans mes pensées… S'ils allaient réellement le faire, bonjour la cata pour leurs pauvres esprits…  
Regardant autours d'elle, Luuna, en pyjama rose avec des petits cœurs et des chaussons hello kytti, demanda après m'avoir vue :

- Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que cette « chose » fait dans ce tube ?

- La chose elle t'emmerde !

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amie !

Ni une ni deux, Lubérier l'avait attrapée par l'épaule. Prenant l'un des doigts du malotru qui osait la toucher d'une telle manière, ma timbrée d'amie dit, avec un grand sourire :

- Tu ne me touches pas mon ami… Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question…

- Ils veulent lire dans mes pensées mon amie, répondis-je blasée

- Mais ils vont pas bien mon amie, ils veulent mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

- Je le pense mon amie, peux-tu m'aider à sortir de ce truc qui me retient prisonnière ?

Avant de pouvoir répondre, ma quasi-sœur se retrouva à mes côtés, enfermée elle aussi dans le tube.

- Je crains que non mon amie, vu que je suis à tes côtés.

- Hélas mon amie !

- Dites, vous allez parler longtemps comme ça ? demanda Link.

Petite précision, nous sommes passées de la parole « normale » à la parole « débile». En gros, nous parlons très bourgeoisement, la voix placée plus à l'intérieur de la gorge. Je suppose que vous vous imaginez facilement le désespoir de nos deux « tortionnaires »… Bref, nous répondîmes avec un immense sourire :

- Vi mon ami !

Aussitôt nous nous frappâmes l'épaule en hurlant, comme de grosses tarées que nous sommes, « Chips ! Tu seras cocue avant moi !». Voyant que Lubérier s'apprêtait à mettre en marche son engin, j'osai lui demander de fiche tout le monde, sauf Link, hors de la pièce pour « ne choquer personne ». À ma grande surprise, il le fit, et je repris ma conversation avec Luuna, jusqu'à ce que le rayon frappe nos têtes, nous endormant par la même occasion.  
Et devant les yeux effarés des deux hommes passèrent nos délires plus où moins prononcés, beaucoup d'idées perverses et yaoisées sur leur univers et j'en passe et des meilleures… Lorsque nous rouvrîmes les yeux, Link et son supérieur étaient toujours face à l'écran, livides. Jugeant sans doute que cela avait trop duré, le secrétaire appuya sur un bouton qui fit disparaitre le tube, l'écran et la machine.

- Ah les joies de la technologie ! Tu appuies sur un bouton et puis pouf ! Plus rien ! dis-je encore un peu endormie.

- Euh Ys, qu'est-ce que t'as sur la tête ? s'enquit alors Luuna, de toute évidence aussi réveillée que moi.

Haussant les épaules, je passai une main dans mes cheveux, ne sentant rien de spécial. Regardant mon amie, je sentis un sourire se glisser sur mes traits, alors que je pensais à une scène de ma vie en particulier. Et devant nos yeux apparu Vincent, lui aussi en pyjama (bleu avec des têtes de chiens), et totalement à côté de ses pompes (n'importe qui le serait de toute manière dans une telle situation). Nous voyant, il nous demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Des crêpes au sucre tartinées de nutella en 3D ! exclamâmes-nous, heureuses de le voir.

- Okay, et on est où ?

- Moi je sais pas, j'suis arrivée y'a pas longtemps, répondit Luuna

- On est dans D Gray Man à cause de cet espèce d'abruti échevelé qui sert de Grand Intendant, j'ai nommé Komui !

- On m'appelle ? demanda alors l'abruti échevelé en question en passant la tête par la porte

- NON !

- Maieuh T-T

- Pitoyable, assenai-je entre mes dents.

Lubérier nous fit alors signe de le suivre. N'ayant pas réellement le choix, nous le suivîmes donc jusqu'à la salle de Komui, où tout le monde tentait d'y remettre un semblant d'ordre. En comparaison, même ma chambre semblait rangée. En voyant la section scientifique, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être admirative. C'est vrai après tout, c'étaient des bourreaux de travail mais non content de faire nuits blanches sur nuits blanches, ils devaient en plus supporter Komui. Curieusement, je ne voyais pas les exorcistes, du moins je le crus, mais en y regardant de plus près, je les aperçus derrières un fatras impossibles, totalement cachés. Voulant les rejoindre, j'effleurai une étagère, sans remarquer l'étrange flacon en équilibre extrêmement instable tout en haut de ladite étagère. Evidement, le flacon nous tomba dessus. Jurant et pestant tous les trois entre nos dents, nous découvrîmes de suite les effet de cette mixture du diable qui nous étaient tombée dessus sans notre consentement : Luuna avait des oreilles et une queue de chat, Vincent de chien, et moi de koala…


	4. Quand l'appétit va tout va

Arrivée du chapitre trois pour la nouvelle année qui s'annonce x). Histoire de dérouiller vos zygomatiques, voici la suite de nos pérégrinations, toujours dans un état d'esprit à la limite de la débilité et de la folie furieuse, avi aux amateurs x)

Persos : appartiennent tous à Hoshino-sensei, mais je me les accapare le temps de cette fiction (et de bien d'autre à suivre mouahahaha 8D)

* * *

Chapitre 3  
Quand l'appétit va tout va

Après la « découverte » de notre nouvel aspect physique, nous nous sommes longuement regardés. Vrai, on pensait cauchemarder, mais non, nous avions bel et bien été transformés ! Sans que je sache réellement pourquoi, je me tournais vers une assemblée mi-hilare mi-effarée, et déclamais :

-« Ils étaient forts, ils étaient beaux, ils sentaient bon le sable chaud… »

Luuna prit le relais :

-« De leurs vertus et de leurs gloires, ont captivés les auditoires. »

Puis ce fut Vincent

-« Les bons, les braves et les cœurs purs, suivaient en cœur leurs aventures. »

-« Au firmament des âmes aimées, leurs noms brillaient d'un feu sacré ! »

Tout le monde nous regardait, en se demandant si on était sérieux ou pas, alors que l'on désignait la section scientifique tout entière. Un sourire sadique s'était apposé sur nos traits. Nous nous regardâmes, et nous nous mîmes à parler :

- On s'est planté d'histoire je crois, dis-je sans paraître le moins du monde gênée.

- Non sans blague ? répliqua Luuna.

- Faut qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début les filles, rajouta Vincent.

Nous hochâmes la tête plusieurs fois. J'en profitais pour leur glisser la suite à l'oreille.

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Ouais !

- Alors on y va ! Un, deux, trois !

Rebelote, nous prîmes une posture altère, et pointâmes notre index droit sur les scientifiques, qui s'attendaient au pire. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, nous déclarâmes, pompeusement :

- L'équipe des bras cassés, continuait ses expérimentations à la con !

Un gros silence suivi nos paroles. On s'en fichait royalement, voir même on se réjouissait du résultat qui s'offrait à nous (des yeux exorbités de stupeur, des mâchoires grandes ouvertes et quelques grosses gouttes derrière le crâne). Prise d'une subite inspiration, je me tournais vers mes deux collègues et dit :

- On chante les deux minutes du peuple !

- Oh ouais ! s'exclama Luuna

- Laquelle ? s'enquit Vincent, lui aussi partant.

- Attends je cherche… Ça y est j'ai trouvé ! « Les petites bêtes » !

- Ok c'est parti !

- Moi aussi ?

- Depuis quand tu fais le timide Vincent ? Allez, on y va !

Nous nous mîmes donc à chanter, sans voir que Kanda, énervé au préalable par ma gifle et les taquineries de Lavi, commençait à dégainer Mugen alors qu'Allen et le bookman junior tentaient vainement de le retenir. Ce n'est que lorsque la lame siffla à nos oreilles que nous prîmes conscience du danger imminent qui fonçait droit sur nous. Nous eûmes le temps de finir la chanson avant d'être coupés en nano molécules, puis nous nous enfuîmes vaillamment en tout sens, hurlant et riant à la fois. Je vous dit pas le bordel dans la salle et les insultes colorées et diverses qui fusaient alors en un magnifique feu d'artifice sonore. Par je ne sais quel sort du hasard, je me retrouvai accrochée au dos de Komui, tel un koala que j'incarnais à cet instant précis. Bien évidemment, consciente que ma survie dépendait de ce dos pourtant pas très confortable, je resserrais mon étreinte, bien décidée à na pas lâcher. Luuna s'était quand à elle réfugiée derrière Lenalee et Vincent derrière Marie. On n'était pas fou au point de vouloir mourir sous les coups de l'asiatique qui fulminait de rage quand même !  
Tenant ma chance, j'en profitais pour « demander » à Komui de nous trouver un antidote et le moyen de rentrer chez nous fissa. Cela valait certainement mieux pour leur santé mentale à tous d'ailleurs, car nous étions capable de faire bien pire que ces quelques échauffements.  
Une fois que le maniaque du découpage fut parti on ne sait où pour se calmer les nerfs, nous sortîmes de nos « cachettes » respectives. Mes compagnons avaient d'ailleurs réussi l'incroyable passe-passe de changer de vêtements, troquant leurs pyjamas contre des vêtements plus pratiques (en particulier pour Luuna, que Lavi n'avait pas arrêté de mater alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle)

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On pète un câble ? osa Luuna.

- Moi j'ai faim, dit Vincent, alors que le gargouillement de son ventre confirmait ses dires.

- Direction le réfectoire donc, soupirais-je. Sauf que je ne sais absolument pas où s'est.

- Attend, on a un guide tout trouvé non ?

- Nani ?

- Tu parles de qui là Luuna ?

- Dis donc vous deux, vous oubliez qui est là où quoi ?

- Hein ? Yataaaaa ! hurlais-je en sautant de joie, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Allen, tu veux bien nous emmener au réfectoire s'il-te plait ?demandai-je avec mon sourire le plus enjôleur

- Qui dit ventre sur pattes dit également personne la plus apte à nous guider jusqu'à la salle à manger, glissa Luuna à Vincent

L'albinos accepta donc de nous emmener jusqu'au lieu dit. Du coin de l'œil, je me rendis compte que les scientifiques nous emboîtaient le pas. Après tout, ils avaient le droit d'avoir faim aussi non ? Pour ma part, je refrénais une furieuse envie de m'accrocher à un pilier et d'y dormir.  
Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination, et fîmes face à Jerry après qu'Allen ait passé commande. Nous commandâmes un plat de spaghettis bolognaises pour trois, puis nous allâmes nous mettre à une table un peu à l'écart. Le plat fut vite mangé, et rassasiés, nous pûmes reprendre une conversation idiote dont nous seul avons le secret. Une main entra dans notre champs de vision, nous faisant sursauter. Non mais on allait jamais avoir la paix où quoi !  
La main appartenait en fait à Froid Tiedoll, qui caressa la tête de Luuna en nous souhaitant la bienvenue avec un grand sourire. Cette dernière se mit à ronronner de plaisir à la manière d'un chat, les yeux plissés. Puis ce fut mon tour, et j'éprouvai du plaisir à me faire gratter la tête, tout comme Vincent qui vint juste après moi. Il allait falloir que Komui trouve rapidement un antidote, par pitié !  
Une fois que le maréchal fut parti, nous reprîmes la discussion là ou elle en était arrivée.

- Donc tu disais qu'il fallait aller sur You Tube pour aller visionner les vidéos ?

- Vi, y a que là qu'on peut trouver.

- « Tube » ça me fait penser à « dentifrice »

- Pourquoi pas « brosse à dent » ?

- « Freedent » !

- « Sensodyne » !

- « Fixodent, et la vie a du mordant » !

- Heu… T'as déjà testé ?

- Non, absolument pas, mais j'avais la pub en tête.

- « Email diamant » !

- Faut qu'on arrête la coke là, ça va plus.

- Tu veux dire la moquette ?

- Oui, bon bref, toutes les substances illicites possibles et imaginables quoi !

- Surtout les champignons hallucinogènes…

- C'est pas plutôt stupidogènes ?

- RDA en force !

- Et on n'oublie pas Naheulbeuk et Survivaure !

- « Moi j'ai pas besoin de torche, je suis nyctalope !»

- « Je l'savais bien qu't'étais une salope ! »

Nous n'avions pas remarqué que l'on parlait fort, trop fort. En vérité, tout le monde entendait nos stupidités, et devait certainement par la même occasion nous prendre pour des tarés, ou du moins penser en avoir la preuve irréfutable (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux mais passons x) ). Et nous étions toujours en train de causer :

- Un jour nous serons les maaaaaîîîîîtreeeee du mooonde !

- Déjà qu'on soit nommé à la tête d'un État tu veux ?

- Maieuh, t'es pas drôle !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime !

- Et tu l'auras quand ton permis au fait ?

- Je sais pas, normalement avant la Japan Expo… D'ailleurs, si on y va, on y va en cosplay !

- De quoi ?

- Moi et Ys en scientifiques et toi, bah tu te démerdes pour nous pondre une idée géniale…

- On en a parlé avec Luuna, on comptait prendre des tasses, une bouteille thermos et des chaises pliantes en plus pour faire un speech en plein milieu de tout.

- Ah pas con !

- Par contre, tu seras sans doute notre « souffre-douleur » dans notre délire

- Ça change tient !

- Mais tu sais bien qu'on t'aime mon ami !

- Ne vous retournez pas, je crois que tout le monde nous écoute…

- Oh mais merde à la fin ! Faut toujours qu'on passe pour des débiles de service !

- Ce qu'on est en partie non ?

- Non, on est gagatisés aux mangas, c'est pas la même chose !

- J'ai une envie de crêpes au sucre

- Crêpes au sucre ?

Luuna venait d'avoir une idée, ça s'entendait au ton qu'elle avait soudainement prit. La regardant, je demandai :

- Que y'a ?

- On va voir Jerry !

Ni une ni deux, nous suivîmes donc son pas, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir.

- Jerry, on peux t'emprunter ta cuisine s'il te plait ? demanda t'elle avec un énorme sourire

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Des crêpes au sucre et des gaufres !

Inutile de vous dire que le cuisinier en chef n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour nous laisser la place. Mais nous réussîmes tout de même à nous retrouver derrière les fourneaux. Alors que je préparai des crêpes dans une poêle sans me soucier des autres, Luuna et Vincent s'occupaient des gaufres. Luuna ne trouva d'ailleurs rien de plus drôle que de prendre la main de Vincent et de la cramer légèrement en disant « Et une gaufre, une ! ». Ce dernier n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié se retrouva alors en train de la pourchasser en tout sens dans un bordel monstre, avant que mon amie ne se cache derrière moi. Me retrouvant tout d'un coup face à un grand échalas avec des oreilles de chien sur la tête en train de me sauter dessus, je levai ma poêle et la lui mit en plein sur la tête, alors que ma crêpe, qui se trouvait en l'air, retomba sur son crâne. Sur ce arriva Kanda, qui venait réclamer ses sobas. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il nous demanda le plus calmement possible (c'est à dire avec Mugen sous ma gorge) ce qu'on fichait dans la cuisine.

- Ça se voit non ? Des crêpes au sucre et des gaufres ! m'exclamai-je énervée. Et si jamais t'a quelque chose à y redire, vient donc ici te frotter à ma poêle !

- Tss, lamentable, grogna-t 'il. Tu ne peux rien faire avec une poêle.

- Ah mais si, car avec une poêle on peut… Faire des crêpes, des saucisses, de la lotte, des escalopes, du poulet, du curry, des petits légumes et maintenant on peut même faire du riz avec !

Mon dernier exemple ne plut absolument pas au maniaque du katana, qui siffla, mauvais :

- On ne peut pas faire du riz à la poêle…

- Si je te dis !

Je crus ma dernière heure arrivée, mais la poêle me sauva la vie :

- C'est génial une poêle ça peut faire et une arme et un bouclier en même temps ! J'aime les poêles !

- Ys, je crois qu'on attire du monde…

- Au secours, des zombis !

- Vincent ta gueule !

- Ça fait : « Maître renard par l'odeur alléché… »

Effectivement, le fumet de nos crêpes et de nos gaufres attirait toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient déjà au réfectoire, dans un concert de « manger ! ». Haussant les épaules, je me remis à mon travail de crêpière en herbe, sans me soucier plus que ça de la file d'attente.

- J'espère que Komui va rapidement trouver un antidote pour notre transformation et pour nous ramener à la maison… Si jamais il se pointe, je lui fiche la poêle fumante sur sa tête de frisé !

- Dans ce cas, tu vas pas être déçue…

- Quoi, il est quand même pas là !

-Euh, alors retournes-toi pour faire face à la foule en délire qui nous observe, et par pitié laisse tes mains faire leur boulot…

M'exécutant, je me retournai, et vis le chevelu en question. Ma crêpe, que je ne surveillai plus, tomba donc à terre.

- Mais merde quoi Ys, je t'avais dit de laisser tes mains faire leur boulot! On a une crêpe de gaspillée maintenant !

- Je m'en fout, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-ci !

- Il a le droit de manger quand même !

- Dans son bureau oui, ici, non tant qu'il n'aura pas trouver un moyen de nous rendre notre forme « normale »!

Le Grand Intendant, m'entendant, préféra prendre la fuite, alors que Luuna revint avec des bouteilles de saké plein les mains, tandis que moi et Vincent finissions de faire à manger.

- Regardez un peu ce que j'ai trouvé !

- Du saké !

- Ouais, on va pouvoir boire un p'tit coup, ça donne soif de faire des crêpes et des gaufres !

* * *

Voila, à vous les studios ^o^ !


	5. Quand viennent les adieux

Dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ô combien délirante mais qui aura eue le mérite de bien me faire rire lorsque je l'ai écrite 8D. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lus jusqu'au bout (même sans mettre des rewiews), et étant donné que je concocte une nouvelle fanfic (avec également beaucoup d'imbécilités en préparation...) a la prochaine x)

Persos : appartiennent à Hoshino-sensei... Mais je les lui emprunte jusqu'à ce que mon imagination soit tarie à jamais (en gros, je vais pouvoir m'amuser encore longtemps 8D)

* * *

Chapitre 4  
Quand viennent les adieux

Kanda, par on ne sait quel sort du hasard, nous entendit et décida de boire avec nous. Ce fut donc dans une ambiance assez bizarre que nous nous mîmes à boire. Nous ne tardâmes pas d'ailleurs à être totalement saouls, et curieusement, mes oreilles et ma queue de koala se transformèrent en ceux de chat, de même que Vincent. Titubant et faisant les cons (ça nous changeait tient !), nous étions en train de miauler comme des abrutis, un peu (beaucoup) comme Fye et Sakura dans Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, Kanda faisant office de Kurogane. Totalement à l'ouest, je lui sauta dessus, et me frotta la joue contre la sienne en ronronnant, alors que Luuna et Vincent discutaient par le biais de miaulement. Ni une ni deux, Kanda décida, en se retenant de nous tuer, de nous mettre dans un lit afin de nous faire pioncer…

Et c'est ainsi qu'une semaine passa. Une semaine où nous nous amusâmes comme des fous en faisant connaissance avec ceux que nous martyrisions. Néanmoins, on voulait rentrer, et vite. Souhait amplement partagé par toute la Congrégation qui n'avait qu'une hâte : nous voir déguerpir le plus vite possible. Kanda surtout, et on se demande bien pourquoi.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu finit par arriver. Komui nous donna d'abord l'antidote, et nous reprîmes notre apparence d'humains banals.

- Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé rester comme ça moi.

- LA FERME LUUNA !

- Maieuh, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Puis, le Grand Intendant ouvrit une sorte de portail, et nous fit signe de passer. Nous retournant, nous regardâmes longuement l'assistance qui nous regardait, et nous dîmes, avant de nous enfuir en courant et en riant :

- On espère qu'on vous manquera ! A la prochaine tout le monde !

Puis ce fut une lumière aveuglante et le bruit désagréable d'une sonnerie. Ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans mon lit et qu'il était exactement 6 h 30 du matin. Ainsi donc ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Dommage, je m'étais bien amusée quand même. Sauf que lorsque je me leva, de mauvaise grâce soi dit en passant, je remarquai un truc bizarre sur ma table de chevet : un élastique s'y trouvait, exactement le même que celui qu'on avait piqué à Kanda avant de partir, et que comme une idiote j'avais gardé… Finalement, peut être qu'on irait les revoir à leur grand désespoir, et à notre grand bonheur. A voir…

Fin

* * *

Voila, c'est fini... Je réitère mes remerciement et en profite pour vous demander votre avis : voulez-vous que je fasse une nouvelle fic, sur le même thème, mais cette fois-ci chez... Les Noahs ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre toutes les idées farfelues qui vous viennent à l'esprit, je suis preneuse xD !


End file.
